Reliving Twilight
by x City of Lost Angels x
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**BPOV**

My life was perfect. It was absolute bliss. I never knew that I could ever be this happy. I had an amazing husband, a beautiful daughter, and I could live forever with them. I had everything I ever wanted and so much more. When I married Edward and I knew he would be mine for all eternity I thought things couldn't get any better but then Renesme came along and turned my world upside down.

I never thought I wanted any children. Having it just be Edward and I was good enough for me but now that she's in my life she is my whole world as well as Edward's.

It was long overdue the time for a hunt so Edward, Nessie and I decided to test our luck and head up North towards Canada in search of some mountain lions, our favorite meal. Renesme had finally reached maturity, frozen at the age of 17, just like Edward, so we felt she could hunt more predatory animals now. When she was younger she seemed so fragile and I never wanted to test her strength with a large animal that would be keen on fighting back so we limited her hunting to only herbivores but when she reached her physical peak, ten years ago, we thought she could begin to handle herself.

We were all incredibly thirsty, Edward and my eyes being a pitch black and Nessie's a darker shade of brown then the norm.

We spotted one of the beasts further up ahead and it was decided that Edward could have the first hill. He sunk low into a crouch and a large growl was emitted from deep inside his chest. He let his instincts take over as he ran at an inhuman speed and pounced on the lion, not even bothering to give it a chance to fight back as he snapped his neck and drained the animal.

I caught the scent of another towards the east and decided to let Renesme do the honours.

"Ness there's another further east, why don't you take it?" I offered with a smile.

She happily accepted. "Sure mom, but be sure to get the next" she replied with a wink and a heart stopping crooked smile she obviously inherited from her father. "Daddy, I'm heading towards the East if you need me" she called out to Edward, though he could of easily heard her if she whispered. "Okay sweetie, I'm going to take your mother to find a good kill for her then, be safe" he responded as he looked towards me with a smile and motioned for me to follow. I happily did so as I danced over to him. Boy, I had been spending too much time with Alice.

"I see Alice has rubbed off on you" Edward stated with his soft velvety voice as he let out a chuckle.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Are you sure you can't read my thoughts because I was just thinking that" I said as I began to laugh with him. All he did was smile in response. "Shall we?" he asked as he offered his arm which I linked with mine. And with that note we darted off towards the delicious sent that was my dinner.

After a few minutes of running we caught onto the delectable scent as it filled my nostrils. I slowly approached the creature that was up ahead a couple meters away. It had fed recently. I could smell the blood that covered the mountain lions mouth. Herbivore. It had fed off of a herbivore, most likely deer not too long ago. The animals sent was burning my throat as I slowly stalked towards it, hiding in the shadows.

I soon emerged from beneath the shade and the animal snarled at me barring its teeth as I approached it. It thought of me as nothing but a nuisance, a mere human. Little did it know that I was much more capable then that. I could do things it never dreamed of. I could of killed it right then and there but I decided against it. I felt like having a little fun today.

A sly grin crept across my face as I moved towards it at human speed. The lion swiped its paw in my direction as a warning to keep away but I wasn't having any of that. I broke out into a sprint and within a second I was in front of the beast. It jumped back as fear crossed through its eyes momentarily before anger took over. It pounced on me and we both hit the ground rolling about on the forest floor. I gained the upper hand and was immediately on top of it. It clawed and clawed but its paws were no match to my granite like skin. It had no effect to me.

I finally had had enough and decided to end its suffering. I twisted its neck and heard the crack and I sunk my teeth into its neck and drank it dry. When I was finished I wiped the blood from my mouth with my sleeve and pushed the carcass away.

I was just walking towards Edward when it happened. Unbearable pain coursed through my body and I shook and shook. I opened my mouth involuntarily, letting out a blood curdling scream. "BELLA!" Edward cried out to me. He was at my side in a flash and grabbed me as soon as I fell to the floor. He was saying something to me but I couldn't make anything out. Concern and worry etched on his perfectly sculpted face. He called out to somebody I assumed would be Renesmee. I couldn't make out anything he was saying as the pain covered my whole body. It was the same pain as my transformation only it felt even worse this time around. Fire. I was on fire. It was burning me from the inside out.

Edward pulled out his cell phone and was talking at rapid speed. I tried to read his lips but I couldn't. It was probably Carlisle on the receiving end though. My vision was starting to go black at the edges. I didn't know what was happening to me.

Renesmee arrived not to long after Edward called for her and she placed the back of her hand on my forehead. I couldn't feel it. All I felt was the pain, the unbearable, horrible pain. I needed to put out the fire but I couldn't it came from the inside of me. There was nothing I could do to make it go away. She mumbled to me things I couldn't hear. Her beautiful face was covered in tears as she continued trying to send me silent words of comfort. Edward closed his phone and addressed Nessie saying something to her. I tried to say something, something to tell her that she shouldn't worry, I so desperately wanted to comfort her but I couldn't. The pain was too much to be able to do anything but scream.

My vision was getting darker and darker as I fought to stay conscious. But it was no use. The blackness took over and I couldn't move any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**BPOV**

The burning finally died down after what seemed like an eternity. I willed my eyes to open and as soon as I did so I was greeted by a familiar face I hadn't seen in weeks. Charlie, my dad. We had finally gotten around to telling him about us. We told him about our inhuman speed, our angelic-like beauty, our impossible strength and our frozen ages. However, we hadn't told him that we're _vampires_ per say, the Volturi was still an ever present threat and told him that we couldn't give away _everything_ but that in time we'd find away.

Charlie stared at me intently and then said "Morning Bells, better get up, you don't want to be late on your first day"

"Dad, what are you doing here? First day of what? Where am I?" I was beyond confused. Something wasn't right.

A look of concern crossed his face as he responded to my questions "Bells, are you okay? Did you bump your head? You're at home and today's you're first day at Forks High. I'll be down stairs but I hope to see you up and dressed in 10"

"Oh" was all I could respond. What happened? First day? I already graduated. Where was Edward? I decided to just go with it and I got up and went to race to the closet to get dressed using my vampire speed but stumbled and ended up doing a face plant on the floor with a big THUMP. "Everything ok?" Charlie called from downstairs. "Yeah Dad, everything's fine". I didn't want him to worry. I had no idea what was going on. I walked at human pace towards my old closet and passed by a mirror on the way and gasped as I saw my reflection. I was human again. My brown eyes bore into me as I took in my old plain self. I quickly checked my wrist for a pulse and sure enough it was there.

I needed to find Edward. The last thing I remembered was the hunt and searing pain. Was it possible I traveled through time and was back on my first day? Or was my life all just a dream? No. It couldn't be a dream it was too real. There was only one way to find out what was going on. I needed to see Edward. I got dressed and did my old human routine headed downstairs.

My stomach rumbled as soon as I entered the kitchen. The last time that happened was a little less than seventeen years ago. I settled for a bowl of cereal and finished pretty quickly. I then headed off for school, _again_. "By dad" I called as I left the kitchen.

On my way to my truck I tripped and stumbled but managed to regain my balance. I forgot how clumsy I had been as a human. That was definitely something I didn't miss when I became immortal.

I had to drive cautiously because of my now fragile state not nearly as close to speed as a Cullen. When I arrived at the high school I parked in front of the first building with the sigh FRONT OFFICE, just as I did my first day. If this really was some weird time loop I had t play the part of it being my 'first day'.

The inside was brightly lit. I entered the tiny office and the secretary looked up. "Can I help you?" "I'm Isabella Swan" I informed her. I knew already my classes but I needed to have the schedule as a 'prop' as Edward would call it.

I went to my first class and gave the teacher Mr. Mason my slip and he introduced me to the class of course I blushed crimson at all the attention on me. My blush, another thing I definitely didn't miss when I was human but it was what Edward said he loved so much. It was probably the biggest thing he missed about my human days.

When class was over and the annoying bell rung I made a move to get up but was greeted by none other than Eric. "You're Isabella aren't you?" "Bella," I corrected him. I mentally rolled my eyes, _this is the part where he offers to take me to my next class_. "Where's your next class?" "Government, building 6" I responded. "I'm headed towards building four, I could show you the way.." he began but I stopped him and put on a fake smile, "It's okay, I think I can find my way around" I responded as sweetly as I could. He was way too over-helpful. "Oh ok" he said in a rather disappointed tone but quickly masked it with a half-smile as he said "Well, good luck" and walked off to his next class.

I went to all my old classes and had to re-introduce myself to several familiar faces, one belonging to the one and only Jessica Stanely who was in Trig and Spanish with me. I decided to have lunch with her just like I did on my actual first day.

I had a major sense of Déjà vu when I saw _them_. Just like they used to they sat in the corner furthest from me, all five of them. Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett and of course Edward. This was the point in time where Jessica took it upon herself to introduce them but I didn't listen I was to busy staring hoping that they'd recognize me somehow. "Edward" I whispered to myself. I mentally smacked myself when I realized he would have caught me saying that and his head snapped towards my direction and his eyes bore into mine. He was trying to read my mind. He didn't remember me. My love, my husband didn't recognize me. Tears stung my eyes as they threatened to spill. A look of confusion crossed his face when he realized I was blocking him. I had to turn away, I couldn't take him not remembering me.

I got up to excuse myself. I couldn't have a breakdown here in front of everyone, in front of him. "Excuse me" I managed to say as I got up to dump my plate of food. "Are you ok? You didn't touch your food" Angela said as she pointed to my full tray. Angela was always the observant one "Yeah, I'm just not hungry. First day jitters I guess." I croaked. I then left before anyone else questioned my sanity.

I dumped the untouched food and raced out of the cafeteria not before I tripped on air though, drawing some attention to myself. I left the cafeteria just as the tears started to flow freely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**BPOV**

Next was Biology, the class where we met. Also the day he realized I was his singer and he had decided to take a week -long trip to Alaska to visit the Denali clan. I walked into the dreaded classroom. I felt like I was in hell. How could he not remember me? I was determined to make him remember. Again I introduced myself to the teacher, Mr. Banner and he signed my slip and showed me to my seat next to Edward. I sat down next to him and he went rigid, not wanting to breathe in my scent. He doubted that he'd be able to control himself but I knew him better than that. I debated whether or not I should talk to him but thought I'd leave him until he decided freely to be sociable when he returned from his 'vacation'.

The class proceeded and he remained a statue just as he had on the first day, not breathing or moving. I decided to do him the favor of scooting my chair away from him in an attempt to help him gain control since my scent overpowered his better judgement. Class ended and like before he rushed out of the room before anyone else could.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" came the one voice I dreaded the most. Mike's voice. "Bella," I corrected, not bothering to plaster on a fake smile. Over the years he really annoyed me and in this reality I wanted to make it clear I wasn't interested. "I'm Mike, do you need help finding your next class?" "No thanks, I'm good" I stated flatly and on that note left, heading towards the gym. Coach Clapp let me sit out and when the bell rung I went to return my paperwork. _This is the part where Edward tries to switch out of Bio_, I thought to myself. I groaned as I walked in on him arguing with the secretary. "You've got to be kidding me" I said. Of course he heard me and rushed out of there like the building was on fire. I handed in the papers and was on my way.

The week went by and just like before Edward was a no show. Finally came the day that he returned.

I entered my biology class and took my seat next to him. Just like I expected, his eyes were the gorgeous honey-gold I fell for. "Hello," his musical voice said. I smiled up at him as he spoke. "My name is Edward Cullen, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan." Even after all the years of being with him I couldn't help but be dazzled by him. "Hello Edward" I croaked. I missed my musical voice, it wasn't nearly as nice as his but it was better than this dull human voice.

Class started and we had to do the lab with the different stages of mitosis again. "Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled, he was a perfect gentleman, one of the many reasons I loved him. "What?" He asked, clearly having seen my eye roll. "Some things never change" I laughed. "It's Prophase" I stated before checking. A look of confusion crossed his beautiful face. "Mind if I look?" he questioned. He grabbed the microscope and checked the slide then looked at me awestruck. "You were right" he stated. "Lucky guess" I said as I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it and grabbed the next slide. "Bet you can't guess this one before looking" he said as he gave me his signature crooked smile. My heart rate increased and I had to quickly calm it, remembering he wasn't completely used to me and my scent yet.

"That's easy, anaphase" I grinned. He looked at the slide through the microscope and was shocked by the discovery that I was right. I couldn't help but laugh. "What are you? Psychic? " "No, that's Alice's field of expertise" I responded immediately, completely forgetting I shouldn't know that. His features darkened and he looked towards me angered by my knowledge. "How did you know that?!" he demanded. "I-I-Uh, I-I um.." I didn't know what to say. I was a terrible liar. He'd see through me easily. "Let-uh-let's just finish the lab.." The anger on his face never passed. We finished the lab in silence and were the first to finish, just like before.

After school I headed to the parking lot and saw him and the rest of the Cullens crowded around his silver Volvo, all staring at me with death glares, except for Alice. Alice was nowhere to be found. I felt like crying, I missed my family, they didn't even remember me. It felt odd referring to them as 'The Cullens" because in another reality I was one. I turned around towards my truck's direction and I almost screamed, Alice was directly behind me. "Oh geez Alice you nearly gave me a heart attack" I said and I grabbed my chest hoping to calm my old heart. I definitely did not miss having to try and control my heart rate when I had been human. "Oh sorry" she mumbled. "We need to talk" she stated. "Ugh. Okay. Just not here" "Why not?" she asked. "They'll here" I motioned to my old family. _Crap, I just let out another piece of knowledge I shouldn't have known out. Nice one Bella._I mentally hit myself.

Alice glared at me and simply stated, "Fine. Follow me" And off we were into the woods. As soon as we were out of human and vampire hearing range Alice spun around facing me. "Okay. Spill" _Where do I begin?_ This was Alice. I trusted her. I had to tell her. She could help me.

"Okay, I'll tell you but keep the information to yourself. Edward can't know just yet" I glared. "Okay, I can do that" "Alice I mean it. Block your thoughts if you have to" I told her. "How do you know about that?!" And so I told her my life's story, about James, Victoria, The Volturi, Nessie, The pack, Edward, everything.

"Last I remember was us on a hunt and then this extreme burning everywhere. Just like my transformation but worse. Then I fainted and woke up on my first day again, and I was human again. And now I'm here" I concluded. Alice was awestruck as she took in all the information. "Wow." Was all she managed to say. She then pulled me into a hug "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry this happened. You should talk to Carlisle. I'm so sorry I don't remember you but I'll be sure to try and do everything in my power to help you get back." She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "You really shouldn't keep this from Edward though, he really should know what's going on" Alice told me as her golden eyes bore into mine with a pleading look on her face. "I will, I just don't know when.." I replied, feeling defeated. A smile lit up her pixie-like face as she beamed at me. "Good because he really should know. I can't hide this info forever. How about you come over tonight and explain the story to everyone?" "I guess I could.." I said. "Great" Her smile didn't falter and she grabbed my wrist and danced out of the forest with me in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**BPOV**

We left the cover of the forest and walked back towards my old beat up truck that couldn't go past 50 mph. I missed my after car Edward got me. It was way faster than the old Chevy that had definitely outlived its time. I really was not enjoying my time back as a human. Once I got a taste of immortality I never wanted to go back, unfortunately fate was going against me by making me relive my mortal years for an unknown reason by sucking me back in time somehow. At least now I had Alice who seemed to genuinely believe me, I had missed my best friend.

Alice quickly spun around to face me as a smile playing on her lips. "I'm so happy Edward's not going to be alone anymore, all that sulking was really getting to him." She laughed, "And I'm so happy you're my best friend even though I don't remember you, I guess because you've somehow managed to travel back in time I guess I shouldn't remember since none of that stuff has happened yet and—" "Alice." I simply stated, interrupting her ramble. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry. But still I'm so happy!" she squealed as she pulled me into a hug, I happily obliged and returned her embrace as her cold, rock hard body squeezed the human life out of me. When I had become immortal our body temperatures had matched as well as our strength. It was incredibly weird reverting back. In this state she could easily crush me with a simple hug. When she finally released me I greedily sucked up oxygen my lungs desperately craved.

We approached my truck and I attempted to climb into the driver's seat but Alice beat me to it, snatching the keys from my grasp in the process. I grumbled something unintelligible and got into the passenger's seat and glared daggers at the annoying little pixie. Even back then, or back now I guess I should say, she was so controlling! But I still loved her, her odd quirks and all. She was truly like a sister to me. "Uh, Alice?" I questioned as I motioned towards the rest of the family starring at us from across the lot in shock having seen Alice and I exchange a hug, "What about them?" "Oh don't worry silly Bella, I'll just telepathically tell Edward to have Jasper drive the Porshe home and have the rest of them meet us at the house." She beamed then fixed her gaze on Edward. Edward then gave the slightest nod and addressed the others to head home, the shock still not leaving his beautifully sculpted features. Alice must have been blocking the rest of her thoughts. She was such a good friend.

The family filed into their designated vehicles and sped out of the parking lot. Alice gracefully maneuvered by Chevy out of the parking space and drove onto the main road, pushing the old car to its limits.

Not too long after we arrived at the long winding driveway and made our way towards the Cullen estate, soon the three story tall, soft faded white house came into view. It had remained unchanging on the outside compared to my reality however over the years Esme had made various renovations and such to accommodate for Nessie and also for Jake when just him or some of his pack came to visit and stay the night. I would have a very strange feeling walking back into the house and having it revert back to its old appearance and seeming less full than what I had become accustomed to since Renesme's arrival. Us Cullens were always entertaining guests what with the gathering for the Volturi face off, the packs as well as the Denali's who were like extended family to us and visited every so often, the house always seemed filled. Due to the estate's large demeanor, 7 people, or should I say vampires, didn't seem like much. With Renesme, Jake and I out of the picture it appeared to be practically vacant. I missed my daughter and her wolfie boyfriend who was also one of my best friends. In this reality though I had to remember we were only friends or acquaintances if you will. He also hadn't yet changed into his large russet wolf form; he still only believed them to be legends along with the tale of 'the cold ones'.

Alice parked the car and was out and holding my door open for me in a flash. I laughed at this. Alice was always good for cheering me up. I couldn't help but be happy in her presence due to her jubilance rolling off her in waves I'm surprised I didn't drown in the glee. I smiled and mumbled thanks as I stepped out of the car at a snail slow human pace so I wouldn't trip and embarrass myself. I had to remind myself that balance was a conscious thought for me compared to when I was immortal and balance came naturally.

We walked towards the front of the house and Alice opened the door yelling out a "We're home" cheerfully. It was unnecessary because she could have softly whispered it and everyone could have heard. I guess she was being polite since my human ears wouldn't have caught what she said and would be confused as to why everyone suddenly appeared. They all slowly descended down the stairs, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Edward keeping up a human charade just in case. Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be seen. I was just about to ask when Alice cut me off, "They're out running some errands and will be back within 5 minutes" she must have had a vision. "Okay then we'll wait, I don't mind" I said with a shrug. I decided to let my eyes wander and view the old interior of the home. The main floor was large and spacious just like I remembered with its high beamed ceiling and wooden floors.

My adopted family all stood frozen staring at me, Jasper with pain, Emmett with excitement and Rosalie glaring daggers. My gaze then fell upon the face of my beloved husband, his face a mask of confusion, slight anger, and pain. He still hadn't fully conquered his desire to kill me and drink me dry. I missed being in his arms, I missed holding him and touching him, most of all I missed the love and adoration that always appeared in his eyes when he looked at me in my reality. I missed _my_ Edward.

The room was deadly silent for what seemed like eternity which was only really 5 minutes, just like Alice's prediction. I heard a car door slam shut and soon enough Carlisle stepped through the door with Esme trailing behind.

By now I'm sure Edward had filled them all in on the details. Carlisle offered me a reassuring smile when he saw me and offered his hand out for me to take. I gladly returned the gesture, my soft, warm hand meeting his cold, granite one. "Good Afternoon, you must be Bella Swan. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and our adopted children who I'm sure you've already met the acquaintance of" "Hello Carlisle. Actually I have and I've also met yours and Esme's as well". A look of slight confusion crossed his face which he quickly managed to compose. "I see" he said, seeming to ponder something in his mind. "So Edward has told us some things about you, he claimed you knew of us? He also said you wanted to share your story with our family" "Yes, that's right. I know you're all vampires and I know of Alice, Jasper and Edward's abilities" Shock passed over everyone's faces except for Alice who had a knowing look on her pixie-like face, having already heard the story. "Please do share with us how you've acquired this knowledge" Carlisle politely asked, obviously curious about how I knew of such things. And so I plunged into my story, retelling my life as they all listened intently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**BPOV**

When I finally finished telling my tale they all looked awestruck, especially Edward. He looked like a fish out of water, his mouth constantly opening and closing as if he wanted to say something and open it to speak but would stop himself at the last second only to close it again. His eyes were the size of dinner plates. I didn't blame him. It was a lot to take in. Here I was telling him about our love story that takes place and he hardy even knew me. I was practically a complete stranger telling him about my undying love for him. I'd react the same way if the situation were reversed.

"Wow." Carlisle stated. He seemed to be contemplating. During my whole story he was patient and listened intently. I assumed this story would greatly puzzle him. "Do you have any idea as to how this could happen?" I questioned him looking hopeful. "I'm afraid not" he responded. "Edward, do you have any theories?" he turned his gaze towards Edward when he asked this. All Edward could do was shake his head. Poor Edward, he still seemed to be in shock.

"This is so awesome! I have a new little sister! Welcome to the family lil' sis!" Emmett exclaimed as he came over to me and pulled me into a huge bear hug. I giggled at the gesture. As much as I hated to admit it I missed Emmett and his childish ways.

"I knew before all of you!" Alice bragged in her sing song voice as she beamed at me. "Well Alice you normally know everything before us with your visions always at work" Edward stated with an eye roll. He seemed to have recovered somewhat from the initial shock. "Well, this is different I can't see anything related to Bella" she counteracted and pouted. This confused me. In my other reality she had no problem. "I assume that's due to how this isn't technically Bella's correct time" Carlisle said. "You're probably right Carlisle, it must have created a temporal shift somehow affecting Alice's foresight. This isn't Bella's current reality so she shouldn't exist here" Edward added, then he addressed me for the first time since my arrival. "Is everything you told us true? About me and you and Renesme?" I wasn't sure of his expression, it appeared a bit hopeful but I could have been wrong. Maybe he wanted me to tell him I'm lying because this Edward doesn't love me. _Of course he loves you, this is Edward we're talking about. _My inner voice told me.

"Yes. Everything. I wouldn't lie to you Edward." I guess I had nothing to lose… except the love of my life.

All of a sudden I was surrounded by a cool pair of arms; arms that gave me comfort and made me feel safe. Edward's arms. He was hugging me. I responded to his embrace, pulling him close to me. "I missed you" I whispered in his ear as a single tear escaped and cascaded down my cheek. Of course he smelt the salty water and pulled away only to grab my face in his strong hands. "Shh Bella. I'm right here, no need to worry." He reassured me and offered me a small crooked smile. A small sob escaped my lips and immediately he pulled me back to his rock hard chest and placing an arm under my legs lifting me up bridal style and bought me over to the couch slowly rocking me back and forth just like he used to do when he found me after my nightmares.

By now the rest of the family had dispersed, sensing we needed some alone time. I appreciated how much they cared and how easily they believed me. Edward continued to rock me and started humming an unfamiliar tune. I wish it was my lullaby which always brought me comfort but in this reality he hadn't made it yet. Just being this close to him was good enough for me however. I missed my husband, I missed my love, I missed my Edward. I kept sobbing into his chest. I wanted to get back to my reality, I missed my daughter, my immorality, hell I even missed Jake.

When I finally managed to compose myself I gently pulled away from Edward's grasp. I ruined and stained his shirt with my traitorous tears. Who knows how long I had cried, seconds, minutes, hours. Edward had been patient and continued to soothe me through it all. I lightly kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you". I wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle kissing me just yet.

"Anything for you Bella. I had known you were special but I hadn't known I'd be so lucky as to have you in my life for all eternity" Edward grinned, I couldn't help but smile. "I could say the same for you" I replied. "I'm sorry about your shirt, Alice will kill me" I muttered and gave him half a laugh, he joined me by offering me a deep chuckle which sounded like perfect harmony. "Alice won't mind, after all she only lets us wear outfits once before they're as good as garbage" "I guess your right" I smiled. He always knew how to cheer me up. I really missed him…

**I realize this was a short chapter but the next one will be longer, promise. Thanks for all the reviews it means the world to me. I'll post the next chapter up soon. (:******


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**BPOV**

Soon after I had calmed down completely everyone piled back into the room. I still however clung to Edward for dear life. He seemed to be the only thing that could keep me sane at this point in time. Edward realized I wasn't leaving his lap anytime soon and snaked his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him. "Are you all right now dear?" Esme's sweet, caring, motherly voice cut through the awkward silence like a knife cuts through butter. "Yes, I'm fine now, thank you" I gave her a small smile in response. She was always so kind. In my reality she had been like a second mother to me, alongside Renee of course.

"Bella, after you told us your story I started thinking and I may have a theory of some sort.." Carlisle began.

"Do you really think that's possible?" Edward questioned, clearly having read Carlisle's train of thought. His perfect face a mask of confusion trying to decipher whether or not whatever Carlisle thought could be true or not.

"Well you never know Edward, it is possible" he responded although his face showed a small amount of doubt.

"Can someone please actually state the theory for those of us who aren't telepaths?" I asked, growing quite annoyed with this one way conversation. Everyone else seemed just as lost as me about what the two of them were debating over.

"Well, I believe that whatever caused this may have caused you and your past self to somehow switch places. I'm not sure who though. Possibly the Volturi acquired a new member perhaps? Aro may—" Carlisle said.

I cut him off mid-sentence, "Wait, let me get this straight. I'm possibly stuck here where as my old self may be in _my_ reality?!" The idea seemed a bit farfetched I could see why he seemed doubtful..

"I guess it is possible Carlisle but it seems like an odd theory" Alice inputted.

"True but it seems like the only logical way and the only theory that has a way out, I don't think that if this were the work of the Volturi that Aro would go and have whoever it was send Bella back in time, it could seriously mess up the past and with the knowledge this Bella caries, could potentially be their downfall. In my theory if Bella was able to switch back with the Bella meant for this time, then things would seem as though they never happened, that the switch never occurred. Only like a vague dream of sorts. This scenario does not occur every day so naturally the theory wouldn't be a simple one" Carlisle stated.

I pondered this new theory. If I was here as my old human self wouldn't that mean the Bella that belongs in the past is living my life as a vampire? But the me from this reality isn't supposed to yet know of the supernatural world. I only hope that _my_ Edward from my time had caught onto this theory.. Maybe he thought somehow my memories were wiped out.. I had to find a way to communicate with _my _Edward.

"We have to somehow find a way to communicate with your future selves" I said.

"I'm on it" Alice said as her eyes glazed over, searching desperately for a successful way to tell the future them about what had happened.

The room became deadly silent as we all sat and patiently watched Alice's foresight work its magic.

**Bet you didn't see that coming! And sorry about yet another extremely short chapter, I was trying to find a way to lead into Carlisle's theory. The next chapter may be switched back into the other time where the past Bella meets the Cullen's and they try to find out what happens. Stay tuned for the next update and review please! I'm open to suggestions of what may have been the cause of the 'switching' and how it is that Alice manages to find a way to get the message to the future them. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for the reviews! (: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**EPOV**

Renesmee, Bella and I had gone out for a hunt when all of a sudden Bella let out a blood curdling scream. I immediately rushed to her side and gathering her in my arms as she wildly convulsed. I didn't know what had happened to her, I'd never seen her in some much pain before. Even transforming into a vampire didn't look this painful. She wouldn't stop creaming I didn't know what to do. If I could cry I would be right now. Whenever Bella was in pain so was I. Seeing her like this ripped my dead, lifeless heart to shreds. I called out to Renesmee and within moments she was at my side taking in what was happening. Tears threatened to spill from her gorgeous brown eyes. "Dad, what happened?" she asked in a small and frantic voice. "Mom? Mommy? Can you hear me? Mommy!" she placed the back of her hand gently on Bella's forehead but got no response, only the continuous screams and convulses.

"We have to get her to Carlisle" I tried to state firmly but my voice betrayed me and faltered, slightly cracking. I couldn't break down, not here. I had to stay strong for Bella and Renesmee, they needed someone strong. I gently lifted Bella in my arms as the screams began to die down and the shaking became less violent. She gazed up at me one last time before entering a state of unconsciousness.

Renesme and I raced through the forest with the love of my life cradled against my chest. I ran as fast as I could as Nessie tried to keep the pace. In a few short moments we reached the main house.

"Grandpa!" Renesmee cried out. Carlisle was suddenly at my side. "What happened? Edward, what happened to Bella?" "I..I don't know Carlisle…she started screaming and then before I knew it she passed out" I said in a meek voice, trying to keep a calm composure even though part of me was in such pain at seeing my beautiful wife like this.

Everyone made their way outside to see what all the commotion was about and gathered around the four of us. "Oh my… is she all right?" Esme's sweet voice was laced with concern.

"I don't know.." It was true, I really didn't know.

_I'll have to further examine her to see if there's any trace of what actually happened to her, this is rather an unusual thing_, Carlisle thought to himself.

_The poor dear.._ Esme thought.

_This is weird, I didn't see this coming. I can't see anything related to Bella, what's wrong with my visions?!_ Alice's voice cried out in her mind.

"I can't see" Alice said to everyone. "My visions all come up fuzzy, like a bad connection when it comes to Bella, almost like Renesme but worse, like she shouldn't be here almost. I've never had this problem before when it came to Bella.." Alice's voice trailed off as she continued to search the future.

"That's very strange indeed. I should take her into the house for further iexamination, Edward could you carry her into the study for me?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course" I stated and I began walking towards the house, Renesme keeping pace. The rest of the family went into the living room and awaited the news.

I sat in the study, next to the couch, never leaving Bella's side. I hadn't moved for hours, if I had been human I'd be completely stiff and sore, thank God for immortality.

I had my fingers intertwined with Bella's to give her comfort when she woke. But for now the comfort was more meant for me as I gazed upon my angelic wife, my love, my soulmate. How could this happen? Why did this happen? Questions like these continuously buzzed around in my brain.

After what seemed like eternity her fingers slowly began to move beneath my grasp and her eyes delicately fluttered open.

She was okay, I let out a sigh of relief at that thought. Her beautiful face frantically searched the room and then stopped when her eyes met mine. Her eyes then lowered to our intertwined fingers and a look of confusion passed over her face. Why would she be so confused? I was just about to ask her when her hand suddenly pulled away from mine as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Who are you?" her soft voice asked. She sounded fearful. "Bella, love, what do you mean?" I questioned.

"How.. How do you know my name? Who are you? Where's Charlie?" her voice sounded as though it were on the verge of tears, but they wouldn't be able to spill from her immortal body.

"He's at work, you know that. Why would he be here?"

"Where.. Where am I?" she rasped out.

In that moment Renesmee walked into the room. "I heard movement, is mom up?" She asked me from the doorway.

I motioned with my head towards the couch and she looked at Bella, seeing her up and about then ran to her side giving her a big bear hug. "Oh mommy I'm so glad you're okay. How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?" Her questions came pouring out.

Bella looked shocked and briefly pushed Nessie away, "Who are you people?! Why'd you call me mom? I've never seen you before" My soul mate said.

"Surely you know us love.." I stated.

"You.. You don't know us..?" Renesmee asked in a broken voice as tears started to streak down her face.

"Carlisle!" I called out. In a flash he was in the room at vampire speed, Bella jumped back falling off the couch in a loud thud. "What are you people?!" she gasped.

_Oh my, she appears to have lost her memory.._ Carlisle's thoughts stated.

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen, what do you remember exactly?"

"This doesn't look like a hospital though.." Bella said. "But, the last thing I remember is going to bed at my dad, Charlie's house before my first day of school.." Her sentence trailed off as she looked down and took in her vampire appearance. "How come my skin's so hard? What's with my vision? It's so clear.. Where am I? Who are all of you? Why did that girl address me as 'mom' and he address me as 'love'?"

_This is not good.._ Carlisle thought.

**Tadaaaaa ! What'd you think of this chapter? Let me know in the reviews. What will become of Edward? Will he ever find out what really happened? How will Bella react to hearing what she is? All these questions and more will be answered in due time (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**BPOV (Past version)**

I had woken up from my deep sleep but I felt as though I hadn't slept at all even though I didn't wake up during the night from nightmares, my sleep was actually dreamless for once. I slowly opened my eyes when I felt someone's hand holding mine lightly squeeze it in a reassuring gesture. My eyes suddenly fluttered open and I looked around the room. Everything was so clear, like I was seeing for the first time. I could see my surroundings in perfect detail, every grain of wood and crack in the wall with perfect clarity. But these weren't _my_ walls. This wasn't _my_ room. I frantically looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to find something familiar too me. Where was I? Where was Charlie?

My eyes then gazed upon a man sitting beside me. He looked seventeen, his skin was white like snow, his bronze hair was dishevelled and he appeared to have purplish bruises under his eyes as if he never had a moments rest but he had the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen, they had an unnatural golden hue to them and I knew he was downright beautiful, godlike even. Such beauty couldn't be human.

He looked back at me, his eyes filled with love and concern. I then glanced down noticing our intertwined fingers, he was the one who had been holding my hand but who was he? I'd never seen this man before. I pulled my hand out of his and drew my knees up to my chest. I didn't know where I was or who this person was. A look of pain was etched onto his perfect features as I pulled away from his grasp, moving my body as far as I could go without falling off the white leather couch.

"Who are you?" Was that really my voice? It couldn't be. It sounded like a chorus of bells, absolutely beautiful.

I was scared, terrified even. Nothing seemed right, everything was off. I didn't feel like me. I pulled my knees even closer to my chest, that's when I noticed the feel of my skin, usually soft and delicate seemed to feel hard like granite. Something was definitely up.

"Bella, love, what do you mean?" The handsome stranger questioned, his voice sounding pained as he forced himself to keep a calm demeanor.

Where was Charlie? What had happened? All I did was go to sleep the night before my first day at Forks High... What happened since then?

"How.. How do you know my name? Who are you? Where's Charlie?" I said. My voice sounding as though it were on the verge of tears, but I couldn't cry. Tears should have been staining my face right now but they weren't and I didn't know why.

"He's at work, you know that. Why would he be here?" the man asked.

How would he know Charlie would be at work?

"Where.. Where am I?"

I heard the door to the room slowly open but I couldn't tell who was at the door.

"I heard movement, is mom up?" a delicate, soft voice asked from the doorway.

The beautiful man turned his head the slightest bit towards the voice and quickly nodded his head in such a quick movement it almost seemed as though it didn't happen, as if I imagined it.

I heard footsteps draw closer and a gorgeous young girl around seventeen or eighteen with bronze hair just like the man's and milk chocolate brown eyes, peered around the corner searching the room for something. Her eyes rested on me after a moment and in less than a second she was across the room gathering me in her arms. The movement seemed too quick to be natural, if I had looked away I would have missed it. Her arms burned my skin at her flaming touch and I flinched as she embraced me. "Oh mommy I'm so glad you're okay. How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?" I pried her off of me, trying to get her off of me. I didn't know her, who was she? Why'd she call me 'mommy'?

"Who are you people?! Why'd you call me mom? I've never seen you before" I was hyperventilating at this point but the quick, shallow breaths weren't helping like they normally would. They didn't provide me any form of comfort, they seemed unnecessary.

"Surely you know us love.." The angel across from me stated. He seemed so hurt. I didn't know why but I felt a strange pull to gather him in my arms and whisper him words of comfort, like I needed to be near him but I didn't know why, I didn't even know him.

"You.. You don't know us..?" The girl asked in a broken voice as tears fell down her flawless face.

Was I supposed to know them? Was I supposed to recognize them?

"Carlisle!" I heard the man call out. Who was that?

All of a sudden someone was directly beside me and I jumped back falling off the couch in a loud thud. When did this person get here? It seemed like he just appeared out of thin air but that was impossible, right? I felt like I was losing my mind, nothing made sense. Maybe this was all some weird dream and soon enough I'd wake up in my own room at Charlie's house and I'd be heading to my first day of school. This had to be a dream.

"What are you people?!" I gasped. They couldn't be human, especially when this blonde haired man, beautiful like the other two, just appeared from nowhere.

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen, what do you remember exactly?" The blonde man said.

"This doesn't look like a hospital though.." I said. It looked like I was in someone's house… I answered his question anyways. "The last thing I remember is going to bed at my dad, Charlie's house before my first day of school.." My sentence trailed off as I looked down and took in my appearance. My skin was so _pale_. I was never tanned but this was an unusual pale, as if I'd never seen a moment of sunlight. My skin matched theirs, but why? I couldn't help but ask the questions that flowed from my lips. "How come my skin's so hard? What's with my vision? It's so clear.. Where am I? Who are all of you? Why did that girl address me as 'mom' and he address me as 'love'?" My questions kept pouring out. Dr. Cullen shared a brief worry some glance with the bronze haired man, they both looked so sad and concerned.

I knew this couldn't be good.

**Review please! I thought I'd give you guys a glimpse of past Bella's thoughts during all of this. Let me know what you think (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**BPOV (Past Version)**

What was going on? First I wake up in bizarre land filled with gorgeous beautiful people then I realize I magically became one. Here I was staring into a mirror completely baffled and awestruck staring at my appearance. This beautiful stranger hardly looked like me. She had the same brown hair except different, it was shinier and more voluminous. My pale skin was even paler, but the contrast it created with my brunette hair made the heavenly stranger all the more gorgeous. My once milk chocolate brown eyes matched the bronze haired angel's. They had an unnatural golden hue to them now. It was strange but beautiful. This couldn't be me. Yet the here this stranger was, staring right back at me, moving as I moved. The bronze haired angel slowly approached me from behind as if not to provoke me but for some reason his appearance was like a blanket of comfort, making me feel safe and at peace.

"Bella? How are you feeling?" he asked me, his voice seemed strained. "I don't know. I don't know who I am or what I am for that matter, I don't know where I am or who anyone is" I replied, my voice cracking throughout the sentence. "Don't worry, I'll figure this out, we'll figure this out" He responded with his musical voice. "Who..who are you? I never caught your name.." I asked as I tried to regain control of my voice, it came out more like a whisper yet he managed to hear it.

"My name's Edward" he said. _Edward, a beautiful name for a beautiful individual_, I thought to myself. "So what..what are we? Earlier you called me love.. Are we going..out?" I mentally cursed the stutter I had suddenly developed. "Well I guess you could say that" He let out an uneasy chuckle. "I'm actually your husband.." "My…my husband?" How? When? Why? I never even liked the thought of marriage before. Why would I find it appealing sudenly? How long had we been together?

"Yeah.." He trailed. "Um, so how long..?" I asked. "I don't think you should know everything just yet" What? Why? I deserved to know. Maybe I lost my memory somehow or this was just some really weird dream.

All of a sudden the back of my throat went up in flames and I absentmindedly clutched it. "My throat" I croaked out. "It hurts".

Edward looked at me with a look of worry and said "I'll be right back" he then slowly walked out of the room, almost painfully slow; he must have still been trying not to frighten me. I heard his footstep echo as he climbed down the stairs then I heard a hushed chatter. I couldn't make out much, only snippets of sentences.

_Thirst… hunt… few… drink… _

I managed to make out but the rest I couldn't. The snippets I got didn't make sense to me. Soon enough Edward was back and he held a mug in his hand with a strange red substance inside that smelled of rust and salt, but somehow appealing to me. He silently handed it to me. "What is it?" I asked. "Just drink it" when I gave him a questionable glance he added in "Please, just trust me" and for some reason I did, I couldn't help but trust him so I gulped down the contents of the glass, it tasted amazing. Immediately my throat was soothed and the fire subsided. Whatever was in the mug managed to help and I was grateful. "Thank you" I told him sincerely. He flashed me a crooked smile that was unbelievable, he looked so handsome. "You're welcome" he responded with a smooth as velvet voice as he took the empty mug out of my grasp.

"So uh, would you like to re-meet the rest of the family?" He asked me.

"Okay," I responded. "How many are there?"

"Well you already met Carlisle, Renesmee and I, so there's six others" Edward told me

"Who's Renesmee? Was that the girl?" I questioned.

"Yes, she is" He stated. "Now would you like to see the others? I'm sure there eager to see you"

"All right" I responded sounding unsure. He gave me a sympathetic look and gently grabbed my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way" he said and I all I could do was believe him, his words provided me a sense of calmness. He then made a move to let go of my hand, not wanting to make me uncomfortable I assumed but I didn't let his hand go, I gave him a gentle squeeze. He understood that I didn't want him to let go and gave me yet another heart-stopping crooked smile and wordlessly led the way out of the room towards the room of waiting strangers.

**AAAAAAAnnnnnnndddddd SCENE. What'd you think? Let me know in the reviews, you're feedback is greatly appreciated. I also wouldn't mind taking suggestions since this story is in fact a work in progress and I'm developing the plot as I go. Thanks for all you who have taken the time to read my story, you guys are awesome (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**BPOV (Future Version)**

Alice had been searching the future for hours coming up with nothing so far. She'd occasionally stop searching to complain about the black spots and blur patterns that emanated from my daughter, her wolfy mate and his pack. I was currently pacing the room back and forth with my arms crossed against my chest as I grew more and more impatient as the minutes ticked by. Edward was sprawled across the couch, propped up on an elbow so he could face me, an amused look grazing his features.

"Bella, if you continue to pace like that you're going to burn a hole in the floor" He told me with a smirk.

I was nervous, what if I was stuck here? I'd never see Renesmee again, or Jacob for that matter. I'd skipped over significant portions in time that led to our friendship. I completely messed up the future if this was some weird time loop. Suddenly I was covered in a blanket of foreign calmness; my shoulders slightly slumped as my body began to relax. Jasper must have been sensing my anxiety. I sent him a small grateful smile his way. He gave me a quick nod in response, me being here must have been extremely hard for his bloodlust, I vaguely remembered my first hunt and run in with the stray hiker. I shuddered at the thought.

I took a seat in one of the arm chairs placed next to the couch and gave Edward an apologetic glance and mouthed "Sorry", I desperately tried to control my nerves so Jasper would have a little bit less to worry about. I thought about me in my vampire state running through the forest hand-in-hand with _my _Edward and how serene the moment always was. Running had always helped to clear my mind. Soon enough I was surrounded by my own calmness and Jasper was able to remove his forced blanket of calm. He glanced my way with a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips in recognition of my efforts. I returned the gesture with a small grin.

My eyes wandered the room until they landed on my pixie of a future sister, Alice, whose expression remained blank with glazed over eyes. All of a sudden she snapped out of her trance with a smile lighting up her features. Edward's face was a mask of confusion as he tuned into her mind, trying to understand and decipher her thoughts. Soon enough his face also lit up with a smile when he heard of her discovery. "There's no need to worry everyone" She told us, her grin never faltering as she continued, "The Carlisle from the other dimension—"She put air quotes around 'dimension', "if you so choose to call it that, will figure this out soon enough".

"All we can do is wait then I believe" This Carlisle stated.

"It appears so" Edward said in response. "At least now we know there's hope" He added.

I beamed at this. _I can go back_, I thought. They'd figure it out and I'd be able to go back. Back to my daughter, back to my best friend, back to my immortality, back with my soul mate, back to my perfect life. "I can go back" I voiced out loud, a huge smile on my face.

Edward's smile suddenly faded, "I'll miss you" he told me as he pulled me into an embrace. "Don't worry, I was never meant to be in this dimension anyways, the Bella meant for here will take my place and you'll get to be with her and live happily ever after" I told him with a light chuckle as I returned his hug.

A smile grazed his lips once again as he placed a gentle kiss on my temple, "I guess you're right" he said with an exaggerated, defeated sigh. "Good, because I could not take another second of immortality if Eddie here goes back to his depressing state" Emmett's booming voice was laced with humour as a large ear-to-ear grin was plastered to his face. Edward scowled at the nickname but didn't say anything as everyone began to laugh, including me at the outburst and Edward's reaction to it.

I couldn't wait to get back to them all in my time zone, in ways they were the perfect family even though we had our occasional disagreements and differences I wouldn't trade them for the world. We'd do anything for each other including risking our lives for the ones we loved. I missed them all terribly.

A thought immediately occurred to me and I jumped up from my sitting position in a panic, "What time is it? I need to get home I completely forgot about Charlie! I have to get back and make him dinner before he comes home from work, he's going to flip if he arrives and I'm not there!"

"Bella, love, relax. I'll drive you back, don't worry there's still plenty of time" Edward told me in a calm reassuring voice. I reluctantly agreed and we headed out the door towards my beat up, run down Chevy as I mumbled my goodbye and thanks to the others. I climbed into the passenger seat as Edward slid into the driver's side. He placed the key in the ignition and my truck roared to life as he carefully pulled out of the Cullen's driveway and headed off onto the road ahead.

**Like it? Hate it? What are your thoughts on it? Also which Bella do you prefer hearing from, past or future? How do you think future Edward will react when he finds out the truth about what happened? Let me know in the reviews! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**_Previously…_**

_"Well you already met Carlisle, Renesmee and I, so there's six others" _

_"Who's Renesmee? Was that the girl?"_

_ "Yes, she is. Now would you like to see the others? I'm sure there eager to see you" _

_"All right"_

**BPOV (Past Version)**

Edward led me down the stairs and into the large, spacious living room inside the house. I was taken aback by how many individuals were there. That's when I was hit with the scent. The stench was like wet dog and made my nose burn, without thinking I scrunched it up in an attempt to make the smell less prominent. Edward noticed my reaction and silently laughed at my facial expression, I only glared in return. As we got closer to the strangers I suddenly tensed up. They seemed like a threat, especially the one with long blonde hair covered in bite marks. I didn't understand why I reacted so strongly but seeing all the people made me uneasy and I sank into a crouch, hunching over and bearing my teeth. I let out a low hiss. _Where did that come from?_ I thought.

The large burly one with curly brown hair immediately shielded the gorgeous blonde with himself as he took on a defensive position. The one covered in scars also made a move to step in front of the female that resembled a pixie as he hissed back at me. There was also a large, muscular russet colored man who protected the girl Edward had informed me named Renesme and quietly growled as he began to shake. At seeing the display Edward jumped in front of me and said to the others in a low menacing voice, "She's not going to hurt anyone, calm down".

The one who looked to be a pixie rolled her eyes at the blonde male's attempt to protect her and she skipped around his defensive stance and over towards me. I cautiously got out of my crouch and stood up straight. "Bella, I'm so glad you're okay" she told me with a smile as she pulled me into an embrace. "Um, do I know you?" I questioned but my voice was muffled since I was still pressed up against her. Soon enough she pulled away and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were the same yellowish color as Edward's and Carlisle's. Now that I think about it all of their eyes were, aside from Renesmee and the tanned male. Even mine were when I had caught a glimpse of my appearance in the mirror had that strange golden color. All of them didn't quite look related to each other but had many similarities pale, white skin and unearthly beauty.

"You really don't remember?" Pixie questioned. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion trying to recall ever meeting these people. I think I'd remember them since they stood out from people I was used to seeing.

"Alice I didn't lie to you when I said she seems to have lost her memory" Edward stated with an annoyed expression. So that was her name, _Alice. _"Well there are some things you need to see to believe and this was one of them" she counteracted and stuck her tongue out at him in a childish gesture.

The large, burly one laughed a booming chuckle at Alice's action and his lips curled up in an impish grin that went from ear-to- ear. Alice soon joined him in the laughter and let out a light, tinkering giggle that sounded more musical than anything. These people didn't seem too bad despite my original reaction to them. I too found myself smiling and letting out a small giggle, their bubbly personalities seemed to be infectious. Even Edward smiled crookedly at their laughing fit. I couldn't help but stare, when he did that he looked so beautiful. He noticed my on looking and his smile grew larger. I couldn't believe that _he_ was my husband in this weird, freaky dream world.

"Edward may I speak to you for a moment, I have a theory" Carlisle told Edward from across the room. Before he left my side he gave me a worrisome glance but Alice said to him, "Don't worry Edward, I got her". Alice then linked her arm through mine and pulled me towards the others and introducing me to them all while Edward went and spoke with Carlisle. _I wonder what he was talking about when he said 'theory', theory for what? _

"Okay so Bella this is Emmett, Rosalie or Rose, Jasper or Jazz, Jacob or Jake, Esme and Renesmee or Nessie who you've already re-met. Rose and Em are married, me and Jazz are married, Jake and Ness are dating, Esme's married to Carlisle. Renesmee's also your daughter. Rose and me are your sister- in-laws. Jake's one of your best friends, I'm obviously your other. Emmett and Jasper are your brother-in-laws. Carlisle and Esme are your father and mother-in-law." Alice told me rapidly all within the same breath as she motioned towards each person. After a moment I processed what she had told me. "I have a daughter?!" I screeched. "And she looks 17 or 18?! How old am I?!"

The thought kept repeating in my mind like a broken record. _Daughter_… _ Daughter_… _ Daughter_… _ I have a daughter…_

**Tadaa! Two updates in just a few days! Next chapters gonna be future Edward's POV. How do you think he'll react to everything going on? What'll he say to Bella? Will he keep things from her or tell her everything including their bloody little secret ;) Let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks so much I'm so happy I reached 60 reviews! It means the world to me, you guys are honestly the best, I read each and every one of them and for those of you who have been pushing for longer chapters the next one will be longer, authors honor! (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**(A/N this chapter's longer just like I promised)**

**EPOV (Future Version)**

Carlisle decided to pull me aside to discuss theories regarding Bella's condition while Alice re-introduced her to everyone, I only hoped she'd slowly ease her into everything.

_I believe I know what may have happened to her_, Carlisle told me in his thoughts so that Bella could not over hear our exchange.

_She couldn't have lost her memory Edward, her mind is protected by a shield. This may have been the workings of the Volturi since Aro knows so much about her ability through our thoughts. They must have acquired a new member of the guard with a new gift in the past few years since we last saw them. I believe that the new ability could have been some sort of 'jumper' if you will. Eleazar has told me of such a thing but he has never come across one before. _Carlisle continued.

What's a jumper? I'd never heard of such a thing. Carlisle seemed to understand my facial expression which was most likely a mask of confusion because he once again began to further explain.

_A jumper is one who can either travel through dimensions or transport others, however, when transporting another the jumper must switch the person with that persons other version from the other dimension. It's technically like the ability to travel through the future but switching the people meant for the past with the one meant for the present but whatever happens between the two dimensions does not affect the opposite dimension. I know this all must be very confusing._

I was extremely confused with this theory. Why would Aro use a jumper on my Bella? I failed to see what Carlisle was trying to say.

_Edward, I believe the Bella we see before us is technically a 'past' version of herself. A jumper must have switched her with the 'present' Bella and they, in some aspect, switched places._

What Carlisle was saying finally sunk in. This was not _my_ Bella. _My_ Bella was trapped in some other dimension. She was all alone probably scared and in need of my help. I had to get to her, I had to save her.

"How can we get her back?!" I choked as I felt myself beginning to dry sob for the love of my life who was stuck in a different time and I was no help from where I was.

_I'll have to call Elzar, he may have some answers. _Carlisle responded mentally.

I shifted uncomfortably, as I attempted to stay calm "We should probably keep all of the supernatural from her then, it seems like she's oblivious to it so she must be from the time just before she met us, remember she told us the last thing she remembers is going to sleep before her first day at Forks High" I told him in a whisper that was so low even a vampire couldn't hear if they weren't in close proximity.

_That may be a problem_, Carlisle mentally stated as he motioned towards Bella and the others.

I immediately tuned into the conversation. "I have a daughter?! And she looks 17 or 18?! How old am I?!" Bella practically yelled. "Alice" I growled under my breath.

_Oops_, _maybe it was a little too soon to mention that,_ Alice thought.

What was I supposed to tell Bella? I can't lie to her about her age since she looks frozen at the age of 18 so I can't stretch her age past early twenties at the most. Then a thought occurred to me. I'd just use the lie we originally told Charlie.

By this point in time Bella appeared to be panicking as she continuously drew in and out small, shaky breaths. I rushed to her side at a human pace and placed my hand on her forearm to help steady her. I gently lead her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her onto my lap to help calm her all the while I was sending constant death glares towards a guilty Alice. "Shhhh, Bella dear calm down" I gently told her as I rocked her back and forth like I used to when she had nightmares, it always helped to comfort her. "We adopted her shortly after we married" I said to her. I gave Renesme a pleading look saying 'just go with it', her face was torn at having to lie to her mother but she gave me the slightest of nods to acknowledge me.

Bella's violent shaking stopped as the dry sobs ceased as she looked at me with large, golden eyes. In that moment I nearly forgot she wasn't truly _my_ Bella. She was technically some aspect of her just trapped in _my_ Bella's body. She wasn't the one I had spent so many years of my never ending life with. "A-adopted?" she stuttered as she tried to compose herself. "Yes love, we wanted to start a family of our own and thought adopting was the best option." I stated matter-of-factly. "Oh—" she then glanced towards Renesme and me, trying to piece something together, I knew what she was going to say next before she even said it. "But she looks so much like you" she told me. "That's because she's really my long-lost sister's daughter. When she died in a terrible accident we thought it would be best if we were the ones to adopt her since we were already interested in adopting and I'm the only family she has left" I feigned sadness as I told her this to make the story more believable.

"Oh, Edward I'm so sorry for your loss. Same for you Renesmee, it must have been so hard" Bella told us with a shaky breath as her eyes held guilt and sadness. She had believed the story, I felt relieved at this discovery.

I looked around the room and noticed everyone except Carlisle was there. He must have gone to his study to call up the Denali clan and tell them about his theory. Bella noticed my gaze and her head snapped towards the others, she immediately looked down finding the wedding band on her finger interesting and she played with it. She looked embarrassed when she noticed everyone staring at the two of us.

My family all looked confused except for Alice and Renesmee. Alice still looking guilty and Renesme's eyes filled with sadness. I gave the others a glare saying 'drop it, I'll tell you later'. They all mentally acknowledged my meaning and they dispersed, all mumbling and rambling about tasks they needed to complete.

Soon enough the only ones in the room remaining were Alice, Nessie, Bella and I. "Um, Edward can I speak to you for a moment?" Alice asked. "Of course" I told her. "Bella dear, I'll just be a moment" I said as I gently slid her off of my lap and got off the couch. "Why don't you and Renesme talk?" I asked as I motioned for Nessie to take my place on the couch. They both nodded, giving me a small smile as I tuned to leave with Alice. We wordlessly left the house and went towards the woods so no one would overhear our conversation.

When we were far enough away Alice spun around to face me. "Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't know she'd react that way, I thought you and Carlisle had told her about Ren" Alice said, remorse filled her eyes. This confession puzzled me, this was Alice we were talking about, she always knew everything. "What do you mean, 'didn't know'?" I questioned.

"Well that's just the thing Edward, ever since the incident in the forest happened I haven't been able to see anything related to Bella, it's like a bad connection just like Renesme but worse" She responded. I slowly pieced things together in my brain. That must have had to do with being from a different dimension. "I think I have an idea as to why" I told her. Alice's eyes suddenly lit up with hope, she hated to feel blind especially since she already had to try and see around the pack and Nessie.

I then plunged into the theory Carlisle had told me and how he was seeking out Eleazar for more information. When I finished retelling the tale Alice's eyes grew the size of dinner plates and all she could say was "wow". After a moment she regained her composure and said, "Poor Bella, she must be so scared. I can't imagine what she's dealing with right now". I sighed, "I know, I feel so useless. I don't know what to do or how to help". I ran my fingers through my untamed, messy bronze hair, it was a habit I always did when I was stressed. Having my soul mate taken away and trapped in another time was definitely something to be worried and stressed about.

"Alice, what if we can't get her back? What if my Bella will be stuck there forever?!" I choked out. I then fell to my knees not being able to hold these feelings or thoughts in any longer. I started to shake and my eyes filled with tears that would never spill at the thought of losing Bella for good. Suddenly a pair of small arms wrapped around me as I continued to sob. "Shhh, Edward it'll be okay, we'll get her back I promise" Alice told me in a soothing voice as she continued to hug me. I couldn't tell how long we sat on the forest floor as I sobbed into Alice's shirt while she continued to try and comfort me. I had to find a way to bring my Bella home, _I needed to._ This was tearing my dormant heart to shreds.

**A lot of you have told me future Bella's POV is best and I was just wondering why that is. Any suggestions you have for me as to what should happen in the past relating your fave Bella? I also wanted to know if you'd like to hear some of the story through someone else's eyes like Nessie, Carlisle, Alice, one of the side characters. I love hearing from you all, thanks so much for your time reading and reviewing my story. Hitting over 50 faves was definitely not what I expected, I never thought I'd have that many people interested in my little random story so thanks so much to all you loyal people (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**MUST READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**I know the last chapter must have been confusing to you all but just bear with me. It is in fact a dimension NOT time travel since I didn't want what happens in the past to change their future so it is just a very similar dimension. As the story unravels I hope to explain better and in more detail but for now just go with it. For the time being I am doing requests regarding various side characters. I hope you enjoy (:**

**(A/N chapter requested by frozenFUNdayfan)**

**EPOV (Past Version)**

When Bella stumbled her way into my life I was very confused. That first day I laid eyes on her in the cafeteria greatly puzzled me. I'd stared at her trying to understand the workings of her brain, piecing together a challenging puzzle but coming up short each time, since I couldn't read her thoughts. I'd never had trouble reading anyone's thoughts before. I never really liked my ability or 'talent', I didn't like invading others thoughts but when I found myself before the one exception, being Bella, I found myself wanting to see inside her mind, wanting to know her every thought.

Then I found out I had biology with her and that's when I realized she was my singer, her blood sung to me and drew me in. Turned out her seat was right next to mine and the freesia and strawberry sent became all too much. I held my breath so I could better supress my urges to let the inner demon take over. The demon inside desperately wanted to take her blood and claim it as its own. I fought a long, lengthy battle with it for control as I remained in a frozen state, not moving or breathing until the bell signalled the end of class. I rushed out as fast as possible and headed towards the office to make necessary schedule changes, then realized she heard the conversation between the secretary and I.

A week went by and I remained away from school, going up to Alaska to visit the Denali's and control my thirst. When I returned back her scent hit me just as hard but I had expected it so it became more bearable. When I gained enough inner strength I tried to be friendly towards Bella by making small talk so I could have some sort of glimpse into her thought patterns. But what I didn't expect was when we began the lab together, she let things slip. She knew things she shouldn't know including Alice's foresight and our enhanced senses. I told my family this discovery and had Alice confront her in the forest. They spoke for a lengthy amount of time then when they emerged it seemed as though Alice completely believed whatever was said and it strengthened the bond between the two of them seeing as they shared a brief embrace. Alice had even purposely blocked off her mind to me keeping Bella's secret hidden until she wished to share.

The story Bella had told us was definitely not something I had ever expected. She claimed to be my mate, wife and mother of our future child. I was completely taken aback. I never could see myself with another let alone a fragile human. I never had any problems being alone, I enjoyed keeping to myself. My family however would disagree; I constantly caught glimpses of their mind holding pity towards my 'zombie-like state' as Jasper called it. He always mentally complained about my depressing emotions and my 'moping around'. I hardly called it moping. Anyways, when Bella told me about our life together I began to imagine it and could see it happening. I had already started to fall for her. Her brown eyes a beautiful shade of milk chocolate, her gorgeous mahogany hair and her blush, how I loved her blush whenever she grew shy or embarrassed it would surface itself lighting up her whole complexion.

A hand briefly waving in front of my face brought me out of my train of thought. "Edward" My future wife stated. "Earth to Edward" she said as she waved a hand again before my line of vision. I briefly caught her wrist and spun around to face her, finding myself getting lost in her chocolate brown orbs. Her voice again brought me back to reality from my dazed state. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes"

"Oh sorry, I was lost in thought" I told her truthfully. "What was it you'd like?" I asked in a polite tone.

"Uh, we're here. You started to space out as soon as you parked"

"Oh" was all I could respond. I had forgotten why we were here again then my mind clicked, her father.

I emerged from the vehicle and dashed over to the passenger's side to open her door for her, she found this funny and let out a small giggle. "Always a gentleman, some things never change" She told me with a shake of her head and another small laugh. I just smiled crookedly at her. At least in her true reality I treated her properly, that was good to know.

We walked up towards the porch and when we reached the doorway Bella fumbled through her purse searching for the house key. When she found it she placed it in the lock and twisted, an audible click was heard as the door unlocked itself. She began to open the door, its old hinges screeched in protest but then she stopped and spun around, an amused expression on her face. "So I take it your planning on helping with dinner since your still standing here" she stated. I placed my hands in my jean pockets and shifted uncomfortably "I guess I could" I told her with a shrug. Honestly I wasn't sure why I was still there, I was originally planning on leaving just after dropping her off but it seemed as though my body protested the idea of leaving my newly found future mate. So here I was, awkwardly standing before Bella not sure whether to leave or stay. "Okay, guess all those cooking shows you've watched will finally come in handy" She said with a smile. It was amazing how well she knew me and yet she was a complete mystery still to me. I returned her smile and entered through the door to help her get started on the meal.

**So there you have it. A short glimpse into past Edward's mind, I hope you enjoyed. Please give me your feedback as to whether or not you'd be interested in his point of view or not. I personally found it a little challenging to gather the various thoughts that were racing through his mind in one short chapter so I apologize if it wasn't one of my better chapters. If you have any other requests please do not hesitate to let me know, every review counts (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**(A/N chapter requested by 46 Husbands Later)**

**APOV (Past Version)**

For the first time in my vampiric life I didn't know anything that was going on. I felt as though I was being kept in the dark, something I wasn't used to as well as something I didn't appreciate. When I had taken on the responsibility to help Bella by trying to use my foresight to seek out a loop hole to get her back to her own dimension I kept coming up short. It was horribly difficult to for one try and see into a separate dimension and two having to attempt to see past various blur spots and darkness emanating from the Quilettes and Renesme as Bella had told me. She warned me about how it would be hard but I didn't listen, it was something I felt as though I had to see, or at least attempt to see, to believe. Turns out I should have listened to her warning. I placed my fingers to my temples and began rubbing circles. I never thought it was possible for a vampire to have a migraine but yet here I was with a painful throbbing in my brain.

Jasper sensing my pain sent a sense of numb and calmness with a dash of happiness over to me. I gave him a small smile at his attempt to cheer me up, he hated seeing me like this. He placed his hand on my back and rubbed circles in a calming sort of gesture. "Alice honey you've been at this for hours without stopping. We now know Carlisle from the other dimension will figure this out soon enough. You've done enough, please take a break" My husband's voice was firm yet his light golden orbs were pleading. I sighed in defeat, "Okay, but just a short one. I feel so helpless Jazz, I don't like feeling this way" I told him as he gently coached me over to the couch. "Ali, we'll figure this out together don't worry about. All we can do is wait and hope the other 'us' can figure this out" He told me in a reassuring, soothing voice.

I huffed and placed my head in my hands. "I know, I know" I responded. I hated having to just sit around and wait, I wonder what the other me was feeling like. Was she feeling just as helpless? I wonder how Edward must have been feeling, both versions. This must be so much for him to take in, this was a lot for all of us to try to understand and wrap our heads around the strange concept. "Bella won't be back until morning I assume. She needs her rest" I stated. Bella must have been the most confused about this seeing as it happened to her. It must be so strange waking up in what feels like the past and everything being déjà vu all over again. She told us she was a vampire in her own dimension so I wonder what it must have felt like to wake up human. She said the process was incredibly painful, I wondered if the Bella meant for here felt the same pain. I only hoped everything in the end would find a way to work itself out.

Jasper was right, all we could do was wait. Jasper sensed my defeat and sent some waves of love and cheerfulness in my direction. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as he placed an arm around my waist, drawing me closer to him. He gave me a light kiss on the forehead as he whispered, "That's my girl". I turned my head to face him and we shared a short yet passionate kiss. "Thank you" I told him sincerely. "What did I ever do to deserve you? You're amazing" I stated as I brought my head back down to rest on the crook of his neck. "I love you" He mumbled into my hair as he lightly nuzzled my neck, sending a shiver through my body. "I love you too, for all eternity" I told him while I brought his free hand up to my face where I could plant a small kiss on it. He smiled at the gesture and I beamed in return.

After a bit I decided to hop up from my seat. Jasper noticed the sudden excitement coming from me and raised his eyebrow giving me a questioning glance. "I'm going shopping" I told him. He smiled when I said that. "I see your feeling like yourself again" He stated. I only smiled and nodded as I danced over towards the door. As I headed through the door frame I called over my shoulder, "Besides Bella is in desperate need of a new wardrobe". Jazz let out a light chuckle as I exited the house and headed towards the garage in search of Rosalie who was probably fixing up her car. I wanted to see if she'd want to accompany me on my little shopping extravaganza.

_Things would work out in the end for us all, they had to. _I thought to myself.

**There you have it, another amazing chapter done by yours truly. A glimpse into past Alice's mind. What'd you think? Want to read more about her views and mindset or not so much? Wow, how amazing am I? What has it been, 4 chapters in four days? Yes that's right I listen to all you people who tell me to update sooner. I hope this will keep you for a while, I'm not sure if I can always update this often but every so often I will do a mass update like these. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, every review counts! Thanks for the continuous support (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:**

**Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to her own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?**

**(A/N chapter requested by twilightfanjm)**

**_Previously…_**

_"Um, Edward can I speak to you for a moment?" _

_"Of course. Bella dear, I'll just be a moment" _

_"Why don't you and Renesmee talk?"_

**RPOV (Renesmee)**

_Tick-tock...Tick-tock...Tick-tock..._

When was dad getting back?

_Tick-tock...Tick-tock...Tick-tock..._

The old, antique grandfather clock's hands chimed as the seconds passed by.

_One second...Two seconds...Three seconds..._

When would they get back? Sure it had only been a few minutes but this silence between my mother and I was agonizing. Right now she didn't even seem as if she was my mother, she couldn't even remember me. I know it wasn't her fault for whatever it was that happened to her to cause the incident but it still hurt me to know my own mother didn't recognize me. It hurt even more knowing dad wanted me to lie to her. I was only going along with his plans because he was probably hurting more than me right now. Ever since the accident he has seemed so helpless, he lost the sparkle I'd always see in his eyes. Now he seemed hallow and empty, his presence seemed almost ghost-like.

I had to stay strong for him. He couldn't see me break down or even hear me thinking like this based on his mind reading abilities. I had to keep it together for his sake. He was working so hard to be strong for me so the least I could do is return the favor. I wanted to cry, I really did but I couldn't, he'd know and then he'd break down too. I didn't want that to happen so here I was, sitting on the couch barely holding myself together.

I was glad Uncle Jasper wasn't here, he'd surely notice my emotions all out of whack, and then dad would see in his thoughts when he got back. Over the years I had managed to gain control of my thoughts but emotions were a lot harder to control.

My mom and I sat in an awkward silence for a bit before she decided to break the ice, "So you're my adoptive daughter?" She questioned. When Aunt Ali told her about me in the introductions she seemed more than shocked at finding out I was her daughter. I guess when she lost her memory dad decided to keep that part out. It seemed as if he was keeping all things supernatural from her. It hurt how I had to be kept a secret from her but I couldn't go against dad's wishes. "Yeah.." I told her as I switched my gaze from her over to the floor. The vampire side of my brain began counting the different grains of wood in the floorboard since I could see them all with perfect clarity. I hoped dad and Aunt Alice would return soon, I couldn't take much more of this. I hated lying to my own mother's face. My parents had raised me so much better than that.

"I'm very sorry for your loss" She told me in a sincere tone as she grabbed a hold of hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I let a tear escape as she said this, not for my 'fake' parents' death but for the loss of my mother who was here physically but not truly mentally. "Thank you" I managed to choke out as I desperately tried to control myself. My throat continuously constricting as my sadness grew making it harder and harder to breathe properly. Cold arms were suddenly surrounding me. "It's okay now Renesme, you'll be okay" My mother told me in a soothing tone. I returned her embrace then pulled away to wipe off all traces that remained of my tears with my sleeve.

"Would you um-would you mind filling me in on some things?" Mom asked me. _Oh no_, I thought. This is what I had been dreading. I wouldn't know how to answer her questions and she'd see through my lies. "Uh sure" My mouth seemed to betray my thoughts. I mentally cursed myself. "But, um maybe my dad should be the one to help fill you in" I said as I desperately tried to get out of this uncomfortable position. I silently begged her to take the bait and not make me do this but she didn't. "I'd prefer it if it was you" she said with the smallest of smiles. "O-okay, what would you like to know?" I questioned, trying to cover up my stuttering.

"Well for one, when did I marry your father and two, when did we adopt you?" She asked me, curiosity evident in her voice. _Crap. _What was I supposed to say? 'Oh yes mom you and dad married seventeen years ago'. I could see how well that would go over. I tried to randomly think of a believable number but kept coming up short. "I-uh-You.." I began but thankfully we were interrupted by my wolf of a boyfriend who must have been listening in.

"Nessie!" Jake called as he barged into the living room. "There you are!" He stated as his eyes rested upon me, "I was looking all over for you. I'm headed to the Rez, you coming with?" Jacob asked with a smirk on his face. I ran over to him at human speed giving him a hug and a chaste kiss as I mumbled a 'thanks, I owe you' under my breath. His smile only grew larger into a huge wolfish grin. "Sure, mom you mind?" I asked as I looked towards her. "Does your father normally let you?" She questioned as she cocked her head to the side as if trying to piece together a challenging puzzle as she examined Jake head-to-toe. "He's fine with it" I told her matter-of-factly. I made a move to leave but her voice interrupted our descent. "Do I know you?" She asked, her question directed towards Jake. "Uh.." He wasn't sure how to respond.

"Jacob.. Jacob Black?" She asked.

Jake and I shared a worried glance, not sure what to say.

**Cliffy! Well sort of. Anyways, I started YET ANOTHER story.. yes I may have a problem. It's called "Dead of Night" check it out if you're interested. Sooo, how'd you like this chapter? More or less Renesme point of views? Let me know in the reviews! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N as requested by Gamersgoddess)**

**_Previously…_**

_"Do I know you?" _

_"Uh.."_

_"Jacob.. Jacob Black?" _

**JPOV (Jacob)**

_Edward if you can hear me we kinda need some help right about now!_ I mentally called out in a desperate attempt. "Uh…um.." I was standing there stupidly stuttering like an idiot but I couldn't say anything because I didn't know what to say.

_Edward, please! I'm begging you! I never beg! _

If blondie heard that she'd probably crack some type of joke about how begging is in my 'nature' since I'm 'part dog' and all. Good thing she wasn't around.

Renesmee grabbed a hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers. _What are we going to do? What are we supposed to say?_ She mentally questioned using her gift. She no longer had to touch a person's face to communicate, as long as she was having any type of physical contact with someone she could get her thoughts and images across. I didn't know. I was drawing a blank.

Bella was standing there before us, patiently awaiting an answer to her question.

_Edward!_ I decided to try again.

"It's a simple yes or no question. Are you or are you not Jacob Black?" She asked in a mildly annoyed tone. "Well yes but…" I trailed of not sure what else to say. "Wow, you sure have changed a lot since I last saw you. How old are you now?" She questioned as she continued to look me over. This was the question I was dreading. It's not like I could tell her my real age which would be like 35. "I'm—" Thank the good Lord I was interrupted by a door opening and slamming shut.

_Thank you,_ I thought in his direction. Edward finally got here. He walked into the room flanked by Alice with a smile on his face as he flitted over to Bella's side. "What's everyone talking about?" He asked as his gaze fell upon me. I quickly replayed the events that had just occurred. He gave me the slightest of nods in acknowledgement.

"I was just asking Jacob how old he is. I remember him when I was younger and visited Charlie." Bella filled him in even though it was unnecessary. I already did but she didn't realize. "A year younger than yourself love" Edward told her. I smirked, _great way to confuse her she doesn't know her own age. _Edward briefly rolled his eyes as if to say 'That's the idea'. I felt like laughing out loud at seeing Bella's expression, it was scrunched up into a mask of complete and utter confusion as she tried crunching numbers in her head. Numbers she didn't know. She briefly shook her head to clear it and let out an "Oh," That was Bella for you, never wanted to admit to something when she didn't know.

Bella just opened her mouth to say something else when pixie came to the rescue. "Hey Bella, why don't I take you upstairs to find another outfit, my sister-in-law should _not_ be dressed in _that_—" She motioned toward the ensemble Bella had on which just looked like a sweater and jeans to me. She looked fine, but at a time like this I was grateful for Alice finding a reason to play 'Bella-Barbie' as Bella had once called it. "But—" Alice cut her off by grabbing a hold of her arm and whisking her up the steps.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks," I muttered to Edward. "Anytime," He replied but something was off, as soon as Bella went upstairs his mood had changed. He looked almost depressed. "Daddy, are you okay?" Renesmee asked as she walked over to him and wrapping her arms around him. "I'll be fine" He stated as he gave her the smallest of smiles.

From Alice's room you could suddenly hear music blaring from the radio. I looked up questioningly and Edward responded, "It's part of the plan"

"Everyone, family meeting" Edward stated in a normal tone. Everyone would be able to hear minus Bella and Alice since the music was loud enough to drown out our voices. Soon Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlsile and Esme entered the room one by one. "Where's Alice and Bella?" Esme asked Edward in her soft motherly tone. "Alice was already filled in and Bella's not supposed to hear that's why the loud music is going" He replied as he pointed towards the ceiling where a loud song could be heard.

"It seems that Bella isn't really _our_ Bella" Edward began as we all took seats at the large dining table, specially reserved for meetings like these. "What do you mean?" Nessie asked as she looked towards her father with pleading eyes. I absent mindedly began rubbing her arm in a comforting gesture. "Well Renesmee, I spoke with Eleazar about Bella's condition and it seems as though she's been switched with another version of herself. A Bella from another dimension. This Bella doesn't yet know of mythological creatures, she was taken from the point in time she last remembers which in this case was the night before her first day at Fork's High" Carlisle began.

"So wait what you're saying is Bella's trapped somewhere else?" I asked in a worried tone. Our Bella wasn't really here with us, no wonder Edward's been so upset. He nodded his head in the slightest motion to verify that thought. "Precisely. Now Edward, Renesmee, you said Bella seemed to be in a great deal of pain when she switched?" Carlisle asked as his gaze switched over to them. "Yes. But this Bella feels like she only woke up. How's that possible?" Edward questioned in a concerned voice. "Eleazar also told me that whichever one experiences the pain that's what reality the 'jumper' is in. So that means they are somewhere in our reality and we have to find them" Carlisle continued.

"But how?" Rosalie was the one to ask this time. "I'm not yet sure but we should begin the search as soon as possible" Carlisle responded. "I can go search the forest for any new trails from a vampire" Jasper stated. I decided to jump in, "I can have the packs help and run the perimeter." Carlisle nodded in approval.

"Hell ya, we're gonna kick some gifted vamp butt!" Emmett boomed. Everyone abruptly shushed him due to the vampire Bella upstairs. A radio was not enough to block out Emmet's loud voice. "Sorry" He mouthed. And so with that I walked outside to phase, alerting the packs about the newfound discovery.

**I know I know this chapter was WAY overdue. I apologize. I've been working on updating my other stories and was trying to figure out how I want this story's plot to continue on. I even completed my first One-shot, yay! I called it "Guardian Angel" if you wish to check it out. What'd you think of Jake's perspective? Hate, love, dislike or like? Tell me in the reviews! (: **


End file.
